BBRAE: You tell me
by Sparksforlife
Summary: After Gar turns his back on Raven, she feels hurt. But will her feelings change once Gars starts talking to her again after 3 years? BBRAE: I feel my face flush as he holds me tighter to him. Why is he doing this? Why can't he just leave me alone? I can hear his heart and feel his heat radiating off him. He smells like vanilla mixed with sweat and cologne. UPDATED: CHAPTER 5!
1. Chapter 1

Raven's POV:

I woke up splattered on the floor, feeling tiered from yesterday. Ace was next to me in the same position in only his sweat-pants. Last night we had tried to pull off an all-nighter, but we soon felt our eye-lids getting heavy saying 'Goodbye real world and hello random fantasy'. I lightly punched Ace on the shoulder. Ace lightly flinched, saying he was awake.

"Wake up Loser", I spat in mono-tone. Ace tiredly put a hand to his heart, faking hurt.

"Ugh, is this how they treat the Birthday-Kid now-a-days? Damn, what happened to our society!", He exclaimed as if talking to the Gods himself. I giggled lightly and sat up.

"What would the Birthday-boy like for breakfast? The Menu is: Cereal and um, let me think, Cereal.", I said with a hint of amusement.

"Then don't mind if I order Ren's famous Waffles.", Ace said while sitting up himself.

"Okay, fine if you insist I will make you your Damn Good Waffles. Jezz, just stop bothering me." I said with fake annoyance. Ace smiled widely and went to check his IPhone.

"Okay, I am going to start making breakfast. Um don't mess up my room and put on a shirt." I said rolling my eyes.

"Kay, MOM", he said emphasizing 'mom'

"Shut your big mouth Mason Fletcher!"

"You don't tell me what to do Raven Roth!"

I sighed and went to the kitchen, getting out ingredients for Waffles. Who is Mason Fletcher, you ask? Well he is my childhood friend, one year and grade older than me, the only kid that was actually not scared to talk to the "Rainy Raven". Yep…they called me this in Elementary School. Original, right? I mixed my ingredients carefully and added a huge amount of sugar, just how Ace likes them. As I placed the waffles on his plate, I sniffed the air, feeling the warm steam wafting up my nose.

"Waffles ready Ren?", Ace asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yep", I responded cheerfully. I turned around to see him ready to eat, with his napkin tucked in his shirt and all. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh, that's what I loved about Ace. He was always himself. The exact opposite of me.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Ace said with a slight red face and bottom lip jutted out. I couldn't stop the laugh. I actually tried! At that moment I let out my natural laugh, a sound that was rarely heard.

"Hahaha, very funny. I am laughing so hard!", Ace mocked me with fake annoyance, but a smile on his face.

After our little episode, I placed his plate in front of him and told him not to eat his waffles yet. He grumbled while I went back to the kitchen drawers to grab a single red colored candle and a lighter. His favorite color. I went to him and took out the candle slightly pushing it onto his stack of waffles, I light the candle carefully.

"Happy Birthday Ace, make a wish.", I encourage. He nods, closes his eyes and blows out the candle. This is tradition we started 3 years ago, in 7th grade, when I actually learned how to make waffles. Ace calls them "Ren's famous Waffles". Ren and Ace are our baby names, you know the ones that you call each other as babies when you can't pronounce the name correctly. After breakfast we went to the movie theaters to watch Pixels, then ate lunch at Chipotle. Love that restaurant! While walking home he brought up the subject of, you guessed it, school… :(

"Are you excited to start 10th grade?", Ace asked.

"I don't know…you excited to start 11th grade?", I responded

"Well, I guess. It's pretty much the same thing, jus' different teachers"

"Yep", I thought about Gar. The only other kid that was in our little circle of friends in 7th grade: Raven, Mason, and Garfield. I sighed thinking about how he separated from us when he hit puberty. He grew taller and was started to get muscle. The girls actually started to notice him. He joined the soccer and football team and became popular. He started sitting at the popular table and talking less to us, well me. Ace was actually quite popular too, but he stuck with me. Like a true friend.

"-Hey! Ren! Are you listening!?", exclaimed Ace.

"Huh! Ah. Um. 24?", I asked.

"You really have to stop that habit Ren. People are gonna think you are crazy up there.", Ace said ruffling my hair. I have a habit of saying random numbers when someone asks me a question while I space out. Sometimes I act before I think. We walk to his house together and tell each other random jokes and stories we have heard.

"Well I guess it's time for me to give you up to your real family!", I say, acting as if I were giving up on my undying love.

"I am so sorry my love! It just wasn't meant to be!", he says back in a somewhat British accent. He hugs me tightly and dramatically walks away.

"Happy Birthday Ace! Have fun champ!" I exclaim as he walks into his house.

"Thanks Babe. Be careful on your way back.", Ace yells back.

"Kay", he walks inside and I turn around, deciding to take the long way home today. Going through the park. I walk slowly and quietly trying to make myself invisible, something I always do. I walk through the bushes sticking my hand out, letting the pointy leaves lightly prick my fingers. I pass the playground and head towards the soccer fields. I always loved soccer, I really don't know why. I just do. The way the players fight so hard and have so much game spirit, it just motivates me. I feel a hard round object hit my head, I fall to the ground feeling my skin rip apart. Like the stupid person I am, I spaced out while walking by the soccer fields.

"Ouch."

"Whoa, I am so sorry! Sorry! Are you okay? Here.", the male voice replies giving an outstretched hand. Instead I pick myself up rejecting his hand, I keep my head down letting my hair fall in my face. I feel myself fall backwards and a strong firm arm wrap around my waist. I moan lightly.

"Whoa, feeling dizzy? You should sit down.", He walks me to a bench, with his arm still around my waist and sits us down. I keep my head down and close my eyes. He tilts my chin up, inspecting my face.

Gar's POV:

Damn. Damn. Damn. I just hit a girl with a soccer ball while practicing. I walk her to the bench and sit her down. She leaves her head down, not wanting me to see her face. I tilt her chin up, wanting to see if I caused any major damage. She has her eyes closed, her thick black lashes skimming her cheek. I notice she has a widows peak and violet shiny pin-strait hair that goes down to her waist. Her skin is pale but not to pale. Her lips, they are not too fat and not too thin, a light pink color. She is a real beauty. She opens her eyes and gasps. I gasp too. I would know those pair of eyes anywhere. Raven.

"Uh, um, uh… ", I blush and am too surprised to even form words. I glance down at her elbows and notice a wound that is bleeding.

"Oh Crap, wait here.", I sprint to the other side of the other field and bring back my soccer backpack. I take out my first-aid kit and start rummaging through it.

"Um, it's okay. I can just clean it up at home.", she says starting to get up. I grab her hand and pull her back down.

"No stay here. You're hurt"

"I said it's fine, it doesn't even hurt", she pulls her hand out of my grasp.

"But your bleeding.", I reply stubbornly.

She gets up again. Unties her sweatshirt that is wrapped around her waist and puts it on.

"No, I'm not", she starts to walk away.

"Wait! Um, at least let me walk you home.", I just give an excuse to talk to her. I haven't seen her up close in such a long time or seen her beautiful smile or heard her silky laugh.

"Please?", I ask jutting out my bottom lip.

"Fine.", she sighs. She turns around and keeps walking. I hurry to gather my stuff and run up to catch up with her. There is complete silence until I decide to break it.

"Um, so why were you at the park", I ask. Trying to make conversation. She seems to debate either to tell me or not.

"Coming back from going out with Ace.", she replies. Not seeming to continue.

"Ace?", she nods.

"Yeah, you know from 7th grade. Today is his birthday.", this seemed to bother me. She went on a date with him to celebrate his birthday.

"Are you guys um you know-?", I ask dreading to hear no as the answer.

"No, jus' Best Friends.", she clarifies. But I still feel that knot in my stomach as she calls Mason her "Best Friend".

"Oh", is all I can say as we walk out of the park.

"Um, uh. Hey, are you excited-", I start

"Garfield, please don't do this.", Raven says pain in her voice.

"Do what? Talk to you?", I ask hysterically.

"Yes.", she replies firmly. "You can't just come out of nowhere and act as if nothing happened Gar."

"I know I was stupid Rae. I shouldn't of left you guys, I wasn't thinking strait. Please just forgive me.", I take a step forward.

"No.", she takes a step backwards, ready to run. I walk towards her in two strides and wrap my arms around her, now taller than her by about a foot or two.

"Please Rae.", I whisper, not wanting to lose her again. She struggles to get out of my grasp, but gives up when I hold her tighter to my chest, resting my head on her own.

Raven's POV:

I feel my face flush as he holds me tighter to him. Why is he doing this? Why can't he just leave me alone? I can hear his heart and feel his heat radiating off him. He smells like vanilla mixed with sweat and cologne. And for some reason, I like how it feels. I lean into him and grip the hem of his shirt, anchoring him in place.

"Rae.", he whispers while tilting my chin up. I stare into his deep emerald eyes and am immediately captivated. He leans down, while I stare at him with half-moon eyes.

"Gar! Omg, it's Gar!", I hear people in the distance say. I am immediately out of the trance. I push him away hard, realizing what I was about to do.

"Oh, crap.", I say gasping putting a hand to my mouth.

"Wait! Please don't go Rae.", he pleads. But I run, I run-no I sprint home. Not wanting to see him again. I turn around to see no one behind me. I am somewhat disappointed, but happy at the same time. I walk into the house and call Ace.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! Thankyou so much for the reviews! I honestly didn't think anyone would review or would even read this… but since you guys asked, I will continue with the story. Hope ya'll like it!**

 **PS: I am actually thinking of making this story pretty long.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own TT, jus' the plot**

Gar's POV:

Crap.

"Omg! Gar, what a coincidence! What are you doing here? Omg, let's take a selfie! I so need to update my status!", I hear them go on and on while I space out. I really messed up. I don't even know why I left Raven and Mason, well, to tell the truth popularity just got to my head. I thought it would be better to have the "popular" friends and have girls notice me. But honestly it gets annoying. I've always had a crush on Raven since the day we met I knew I wasn't going to be able to get her out of my head. But the day I stopped sitting with them at lunch or anywhere else, I just ignored her. I thought she would like me if I was popular, like everyone else. But she was hurt and I didn't do anything about it.

I just wanted her to notice me, but I fucked this up so bad.

Raven's POV:

CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I ALMOST KISSED GAR OR EVEN LET HIM HUG ME!? I must be out of my freaken mind. I called Ace but ended up not telling him, I just couldn't bring myself to talk about it. His eyes, his strong arms, his scent, everything is still marked in my brain. Ugh. Why is he making me feel this, my heart is still jackhammering in my chest and I still feel the heat in my cheeks. I need to stop. Okay. Okay. You are calm.

I hate Garfield Logan.

I hate him.

I hate him.

I li-hate him!

I really hope this does not become a problem, cause I start school next week. I can't deal with this type of stuff right now. I have to hate him, right? I mean he kind of ditched me in 7th grade for those snobs and just ignored me. He didn't even bother to look at me or I don't know, actually TALK TO HIS BESTFRIEND! But that's the past, I can't bring him into MY future. Nope, end of discussion. I am 100% positive he has no feelings for me, he was just sad and wanted a hug. Yeap. That's why _he wasn't_ going to kiss me. He just needed someone to, ummm, be by his side. I take a look at my IPhone and decide I should watch some TV to get this off my mind.

Still Raven's POV:

I wake up sitting uncomfortably on the couch. I slowly get up and stretch, feeling my back and neck crack. It's about midnight and mom is still not home. She is probably still working her ass off, while my dad is nowhere in sight. He left us when I was 10, but that's a whole other story. I turn off the TV and walk to the kitchen getting a snack. I go to my room and change into my thin black sweatshirt and some white shorts, lay in my bed and fall into a deep sleep. I wake up at about 7:50am, immediately regretting it…I stay still and try to fall back asleep when I hear my phone buzz, Ace.

Ace : **Raven**

Hey Babe.

 **What do you want, I was about to go to sleep**

Hey, jus' wanted to say I came for a surprise visit! I just knew you missed me.

 **WTF!? Do you know what time it is! It's only 8:00, I need my beauty sleep Ace.**

But you love me and you want to see me again! I'll be there in about 6 min.

 **Fine. I'll wait. I hate you.**

Love you too!

I go downstairs and get out two bowls and spoons, milk, and our favorite cereal. Frosted Flakes for life! I am done preparing the cereal when I hear the doorbell ring. I hear voices argue as I approach the door. I open the door and see a flash of blonde and black hair. Blonde? The flash of blonde immediately hides behind Ace.

"Hey Ren! You got two surprise visits!"

"Huh, two?", I feel my eyebrows lifting up as I lean to the left trying to see who is behind Ace.

"Surprise Rae, just felt like seeing my favorite friend!", Gar. Oh hell no. This is going to be a disaster.

 **I would like to thank:**

 **Tanzaniteblue**

 **pupangel04**

 **Girl without a cool username**

 **Princess of darkness4ever**

 **Thanks for reviewing and following! I encourage you to review, that would make my day! :)**

 **Sorry for the short update, pinky promise the other one will be longer!**

 **REMEMBER: BE SMART, BE BRAVE, BE KIND, BE YOU!**

 **Mkay-Bye!**

 **Quote: "If you are not smiling, you're not doing it right" ~Alex Wassabi**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! Thanks for the new reviews, I love this! Here is a new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own TT, jus' plot.**

 **Raven's POV:**

"Umm.", I stand there, my face blank. This is crazy, why is he here? Ace knows how much I hate him. What the heck is going on? I feel my face pale as I meet Gar's eyes, he quickly looks away. Crap.

"-come in?...Ren?"

"Huh, uh um, 13?", Ace just smiles, while Gar's eyebrows scrunch up. I feel my face heat up, damn, stupid habit!

"I'll take that as a yes.", Ace chuckles and steps into the house, picks me up and twirls me around. I lightly giggle, Ace always knows how to make my day. I get a glimpse of Gar's hands clenched and his face slightly red not from embarrassment but from… anger? Ace put's me down, hand still around my waist.

 **Ace's POV** :

Alright.

Phase 1 of mission GarxRen accomplished. Kori thought about this, so don't blame me. I am just going with the plan. I leave my hand around Ren's waist making sure to pull her near me. Gar just stands there red-faced, I have the urge to laugh. They are just too cute.

"Um. Excuse me.", Gar says politely as he enters the house, grumpy.

"Did you make breakfast Ren?", I ask guiding her to the kitchen as Gar follows us quietly.

"Yep.", she replies.

"Cereal?", I ask.

"You guessed it, you know me too well.", Ren says. A little too aware of Gar, as she bits her lip. Showing her nervousness. Okay, time for part two. I lightly let go of Ren's waist and sit down on the kitchen table. We look at each other awkwardly. I grab my bowl of cereal and start eating.

"Hungry?", I asked Gar. He shakes his head once, still bothered by I guess… me.

"Okay well, you guys wanna watch a movie!", I said excited.

"Sure.", Gar's eyes light up while Raven just shakes her head yes. I knew Gar loved watching movies, like he was obsessed with them. It was kind of scary, he loved all types of movies… even the historical ones. Ugh.

"I'll be right back.", I stand up from the table and go to the living room. I turn my head to see if Ren followed me, coast clear. I quickly take out my phone and text Kori:

 **Kori** Ace

GarxRen, now girl.

 **Is friend Mason ready?**

Yep, call in about 1 minute

 **Yes, I will call in 1 minute. Have fun! Make friend Gar have the bubbles in his stomach.**

Gotcha.

I put my phone back in my back pocket and get a random movie from the movies that are stacked up, speed-walking to the kitchen. Ren and Gar are looking at each other weirdly, Ren slightly red faced.

"Got the movie!", I hold up the movie. Ren's eyes get wider and she pales while Gar gets this excited look. I look at the movie myself and immediately chuckle, Ren glares daggers at me. Ren hated horror movies… Paranormal Activity. Perfect.

"I'll make popcorn!", I went to a drawer and took out a bag of popcorn putting it in the microwave, what was taking Kori so long? My phone started ringing, talk about the devil. I answer and try so hard not to laugh. Kori giggling on the other side didn't help.

"Oh, no… really!... I will be right there… yeah… in 10 minutes… okay bye.", I talked into the phone.

 **"Friend Mason, give Gar the bubbles!"** , I hear Kori say on the other side. It took me a lot not to smile. I hang up and pretend to be in a hurry.

"What's wrong?"

"Sophia.", I answer talking about my 4 year old little sis.

"Is she okay?", Ren's eyebrows raise slightly and her nose scrunches up the tiniest bit and her lips push out so very lightly. She is so cute when she is worried. I turn around to see Gar staring at her intensely as his cheeks tint a shade of pink.

"Yeah, mom is going to work. And Soph is a little sick so I need to take care of her.", I reply.

"'Kay, tell her to feel better.", she sighs in relief. I walk up to Ren and give her a hug and bend down to give her a kiss on the forehead. She wraps her arms around me then we both let go, saying our goodbyes.

"Will do.", as I leave I make sure to give Gar a little wink.

 **Raven's POV:**

As Ace leaves, I look awkwardly at Gar and Gar looks awkwardly at me. Um, can someone say crap? Well… Crap!

 **Sorry that took soooo long, I said it would be longer. Well I lied. You know with school and crap. In the next chapter the real fun will begin, this was more of a filler chapter. Thanks for reading. You guys are awesome!**

 **I encourage you to review! Well… PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **~ Mkay-Bye**

 **"Stop waiting for Prince Charming. Get up and find him. The poor idiot may be stuck in a tree or something." ~person**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best… :) Hope ya'll like this chapter, a lot of fluff… hehehe**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own TT, jus' the plot… Duhh!**

 **Gar's POV:**

I stare at Raven while she stares back at me. I don't know how long we stay like this but as soon as we hear the annoying microwave beep, we both jump. Okay, I came here to get _my_ Rae back so I will.

"Um, you wanna watch the movie?", I ask holding up the movie Mason left on the counter. She seems to think about it for what feels like an hour, until she slowly nods her head yes not saying a word. She goes to the microwave and takes out the popcorn, that's smell has spread through the house. She walks strait passed me and into what seems to be the livingroom, I haven't been here in 3 years. She sits down on the couch hugging a pillow, that was lying around, to herself and placed the popcorn on the coffee table. I turn on the TV and put on the movie. I make sure to close all the blinds so that the sunlight won't bother us while we are watching the movie. This is it. This is my _chance._ I can earn her trust again; I can't make the same mistake again. I sit down next to her, our knees almost touching. I slightly turn around to take her in for the second time this morning. She is wearing a thin plain black sweat-shirt that carefully hugs her curves and short white cotton shorts. I blush and quickly turn around. Damn. She is adorable. Her hair is messy, bed-head style. Which makes her look cuter. Too memorized with her I don't notice the movie has already started. She closes her eyes tightly and hugs the pillow to her chest as horror movie trailers pass by. It's time to make a move… I mean I kinda feel bad for wanting to take advantage of Rae like this. But this is probably the only chance I will have till school starts up again. I can't lose her. No. I won't.

I inch closer to her little by little not paying attention to the movie at all. She softly gasps as my shoulder touches hers. My heart going crazy in my chest. I don't dare to look at her, I just bite my lip and stare down at my hands. My face a bright pink. Apparently she is not paying any attention to my actions, only the movie. I see as she clutches the pillow as if holding her life to her body and as she squeezes her eyes shut from time to time. I hear as she intakes air sharply and as she gulps. She's slightly shaking but the whole time not making a sound with her voice.

"Rae?", I whisper, not wanting to startle her. But I still do. She jumps and whimpers, wrapping her arms around my waist. She digs her head into my chest. I freeze, not knowing what to do.

 **Raven's POV:**

He freezes. But right now I could care less, he is the one that scared the crap out of me so now this is his punishment. He slowly wraps his strong arms around me and I sigh in relieve. I feel warm everywhere as he rests his head on top of mine and whispers reassuring words. I block out the movie and think only of him. About the way I can already feel his toned stomach under his thin t-shirt or about the way he always smells like vanilla. Crap. I just dig my face deeper into his chest as I blush. What am I doing!? I hate this guy! But I can't bring myself to pull away from his warmth never… this is mine. I pull back confused. What the heck… 'this is mine'. Damn.

"You okay?", he asks, his eyebrows lifted up. I nod my head and realize my arms are still around his waist and his arms are still around my waist. I don't dare say a word, I just look at his emerald eyes that have already memorized me once.

I

Can't

Feel

Anything.

My body doesn't seem to be listening to my brain because my hands slide down to the hem of his shirt and grab at it. Making sure he doesn't move. He leans in closer until we are nose to nose, the movie long forgotten. My chest. My heart. Everything is doing backflips, front flips, and cartwheels.

"Raven", he whispers and I melt. Melt till I am a pale blob on the ground. He is so close to me, I see the lightest freckle under his right eye. His closed eyes. Mine not following far behind. And we kiss. It's not like what everyone describes it like, it's not 'fireworks' or 'sparks', it's so much more. He kisses me lightly, just skimming his lips with mine. And all I want is more and more. I push forward and kiss him harder, just wanting to feel his lips on mine. He kisses me with the same amount of energy, wrapping his arms tighter around my waist pulling me forward until I am practically sitting on top of him, not once do my hands leave the hem of his shirt. I pull back, trying to catch my breath. I open my eyes to see such a boyish smile on his face. And for the first time in my life, I notice he has dimples. Omg. Dimples. I almost squeal. I lean forward and kiss one of his dimples, making him blush. I notice I am straddling him and I blush as well. We look up at each other and laugh. And all I am thinking is:

Gar.

 **I am so so so sorry for the late update, my only excuse is school but other than that I got nothing. I hope this chapter can make up for this! Please forgive my rebellious actions!**

 **Anyways… just wanted to thank a few people!:**

 **KLD kitkat**

 **Kumquat 101**

 **Princessalira**

 **Ligersrcool**

 **Bbraeeverybbday**

 **You guys are the freaken best! Thanks for reading this… and can I ask to get 5 reviews before I post the next chapter please?**

 **~Mkay-bye**

 **"When nothing goes right… go left man." ~person**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! Thanks for the reviews. I really love hearing your feed-back. Here is chapter 5!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TT, jus' the plot man.**

 **Raven's POV:**

I hear the front door click and I gasp.

Gar's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. I quickly get up, and yank him up by his upper arm. I grab his hand in mine and pull him quickly with me to the back door.

"You have to go!", I say breathlessly

"Eh?", he asks. I open the door and nudge him onto the step on the stairs outside, so I am now at eye-level with him.

"I'll call you.", I whisper against his lips. I kiss him softly and pull back before he can respond to my kiss.

"Go!", I say hastily. He nods once and turns around running towards the woods. I close the door and lean my back against the door, slowly sliding down. My hand unconsciously moves to my lips as I sigh, smiling to myself. I freeze. _How am I supposed to call him!? I don't even have his fudgen number!_ I repeatedly smack my forehead with my palm. _Stupid Raven. Stupid. Stupid._

"Raven? Honey?", a female voice tiredly asks from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom, coming.", I call back. I get up and walk into the kitchen seeing mom rummaging through the fridge. I quickly walk to her.

"Mom! Don't worry, I'll make you a salad", I say. My mom has always been a vegetarian, but I stick with meat. Sorry, but meat if life. Since my dad stopped sending monthly money she has been working her butt off. She works as a waitress at a restaurant in the mornings and as a nurse in the afternoons and evenings. She is barely home and the time I spend with her is precious. I take out the lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, cheese, and some ranch from the fridge. I quickly take out a bowl and spend no time to make the salad. I walk to the dining table where my mom is sitting down.  
"Here Mum", I get a fork and set the salad on the table sitting across from her.

"Thanks baby girl.", She sighs dark circles under her eyes. I notice a few white hairs that have started to appear on her scalp. Little wrinkles have appeared around her eyes. I scowl.

"Mom?", I hear the crunch of the lettuce as she eats.

"Hm?"

"Ace and I are gonna start working this year. We were thinking of go-", I get cut off.

"No Honey, focus on your studies. I want you to have a good future.", she says quietly but firmly. She has always been strong. Her black hair is in a messy pixie cut and her blue eyes always cast a set of determination.

"I know Mum, but you can't keep working yourself till you collapse… okay-no- what if we promise only to work a maximum of 12 hours a week? You work about 50 hours a week right? Please? We would only work two hours, 6 days a week! That's great! We would have a day off to catch up on anything school related. After all I'm about to turn 16… sooo. I don't see the problem.", I had already planned this and Ace already agreed to help and work with me. I knew she couldn't say no.

"Fine.", she says defeated.

"But only 12 hours exact and I want Mason with you at all times. Understood?"

I nod rapidly and that's when I hear a screech coming from the living room. Shit! The movie… mom looks at me with confusion etched in her eyes.

"Errr… I was watching a movie with Ace. But he left because Sophia was feeling ill.", I say surprised that my voice came out calmer than I thought it would.

"Oh ok, tell him I hope she feels better", mom says close to nodding off to sleep.

"Yeah, I'm about to call him to make sure she is okay.", I walk to my mom and give her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to take a nap", she says as she stands up and walks to her bedroom. Even though it was only 11:00am, I knew she wasn't going to wake up till late evening. I sighed and went upstairs remembering that school started only in a day… since today was Saturday. I walked to my bed and splattered on it, lying on my tummy. Quickly grabbing my phone I scrolled through my contacts and called Ace. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey mah bishhh", he screeched into the phone. I drew the phone away from my ear as I felt a small smile stretch on my face.

"Hi. Is Soph okay?", I asked.

"What's wrong with Sophia?", he asked worried and alarmed.

"Umm, I don't know… you tell me?"

"Ohhhh.", realization seemed to hit him. "Yeah, she's better now. Don't worry about it-", I heard someone calling his name. Sounded like Sophia. "-hold up. I gotta go. Talk to you later. Love you babe.", he said while making kissy noises over the phone.

"Yeah bye, love you too.", and he hung up. I turned on my back and heard the bed moan at my movement. Staring at the ceiling, I closed my eyes and felt my body getting heavy as I disappeared into slumber.

 _I walk to my locker seeing a head of messy blonde hair leaning against it. I speed walk to Gar and as I am about to open my mouth to talk to him, a girl with long dirty blonde hair appears out of nowhere._

 _"Hey Garrr.", she purrs into his ear and I almost gag._

 _"Hey babe.", he replies with a smirk on his lips. I feel the pang in my heart as I see him grab her by the waist and pull her against him. I pull my hand to my heart as another breathtaking throb hits my ribcage. The knot in my throat makes my breathing become ragged as tears blur my vision._

 _"Gar, I thought- I-", I stutter and he just glares at me for interrupting his precious time with the blonde bimbo._

 _"Who are you?", he snarls and looks at me with disgust in his eyes._

 _"W-Wha-", I can't finish my sentence before hot tears run down my cheeks._

I gasp as I struggle to keep my breathing steady. Holy crap. I can't make the same mistake again, I realize as I remember his grasp on the blonde girls waist. I sit up on the bed and try to hold back my tears and miraculously I do. Getting up from the bed I decide to take a shower. I'm not making the same mistake, I will stay away from Garfield Logan. I let the water run down my body as I make the choice that will save me from any more pain to come.

Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.

Goodbye Gar.

 ***sighs* I'm supposed to be writing a 2-page essay… lol. So ummm, I haven't updated in a long time… but just wanted to let you know that I am still going to keep going with this fanfic. Thanks for all the follows and comments! Love you guys! Please review!**

 **~Mkay-bye**

 **"All my life I thought air was free… till I bought a bag of chips" -person**


End file.
